I am in Love
by Omega-Red9
Summary: COMPLETE maybe! Numbuh 4 finally realizes that he has feelings for Numbuh 3. Too bad for him she is already taken. Read on to find out by whom. Please read and review.
1. It can't be

Don't own any of these guys, so don't bite my head off.

I am in Love

Chapter 1

It was fall. I remember that much. I may be old, but I remember that her beauty was a fresh breath of air in an otherwise dreary world. The signs of age and death all around us, she was all that remained spring-like. I remember that much…

I remember the way she danced down the corridors, never to tired to stop in and see how I was doing after a long night of reconnaissance. I remember the smiles she graced me with and the hugs she gave me to pretend to never like. They felt like being wrapped up in a warm blanket; I never felt safer then when I was with her. That loose green sweater that she always wore seemed so smooth and secure. And beneath it all, beat the heart of a warrior. She was stronger then she looked, and she knew it too. She just never showed it off unless her temper exploded. Not many people got to see the fire that burned in those eyes without also receiving a flurry of attacks ultimately leading to a stay in the infirmary. Every time I saw her explode, it made me happy. It let me know that she was still human. Of all of the KND, she was by far the most complex. All of the others were mostly skin deep in their characteristics, but she had multiple layers of personalities that were very complex and difficult to read. I could read her though; too bad that I was only an observer and never a participant.

I remember the day that I knew I could never be with her. It was October 15, and I was walking down the corridors of the KND tree house. I happened to pass by numbuh 3's room and I peered inside. What? I work for a group of secret agents. I am naturally curious. Anyway, that's when I saw her, the light of my eye. She was talking to someone else, but I couldn't see who. The only thing I heard her say was, "OH, I never knew that ..."

I remember that day. It was then that Nigel Uno stepped out of the shadows and took her into his arms. That jerk. He had his mouth all over her. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My anger began to build almost too uncontrollable levels and I was mere seconds away from bursting into the room when it hit me like a ton of bricks in the face.

"I, Wallabee Beatles, love her. I love Kuki Sanban."

I remember that day. I remember that instant. Then the events that I just witnessed began to weigh heavy on my heart. I realized that I had missed my opportunity with the woman that I loved. For the first time in my life, I felt like not going on. I felt like jumping out the window down the hall and never coming back. I knew that wasn't the answer, besides, it would make Kuki sad. If there was one thing that I couldn't stand, it was her tears. I slowly walked over to my room and rested my head on a pillow that I had thrown on the floor. I had never cried since I was a baby, but today I just wasn't strong enough to fight it off. I began to throw my fist into the pillow with all my force. Tears streaming down my face and screams coming out of my heart. It burned, and I never wanted to feel something like this again.

I remember the alarm went off while I was in the middle of my venting session. I looked at the time and I had apparently been beating that pillow for close to an hour. I wiped my face off put on my toughest look. God help the bad guy that I run into today. It turns out that Father had taken over a playground construction company and has forced to them to use their equipment to make war machines. Everyone looked horrified. All I had to say was, "Father…good. I could use a good work out today."

Everyone looked at me with this mortified expression on their face. I guess when they saw my expression, they knew not to mess with me. We were given our mission specs and plans directly from home base. The plan went like this. Four team members would infiltrate the construction site and disable the war equipment while one member would act as a distraction for Father and his goons. The latter was obviously more dangerous and Nigel automatically volunteered. I refused to allow it this time though.

"Nigel, you may be good at sneaking round, but this mission required someone with brute strength to counter Father's numbers. When it comes to brute strength, everyone knows that Numbah 4 is your man."

Nigel thought it over and all I could imagine was pounding my fist into his face. He finally said, "Fine Wally, just don't screw this up. It's important."

I growled a little bit at that comment but I just let it go. I just promised myself that I would have to show just how it was done.

I remember just how uncomfortable the flight was. I think Nigel could feel the animosity I had towards him at the moment. He kept glancing back at me and giving me a look like he was on to me or something. Jackass. Thinks he's all high and mighty. Well I'll just have to show him up by doing a better job then he would do against Father alone.

Nigel got up a few minutes from our destination. He walked back to my seat and stared at me. "Are you going to be ok with this mission? I mean, you're going to be on your own here."

I just looked at him and felt like I was going to slam my fist right through his face. "Yeah I'll be fine, you just worry about your end."

"Ok Wally." He walked back up to the front of the ship and when he passed Numbah 3 he ran his fingers down her arm. The anger started to build up. Nigel started to give his little speech while I got ready to jump out of the ship. He said stuff like we need to hurry so that we can help Wally, like I was some kind of loser who couldn't handle a mission. I'll show them. All of them.

My spot came up, and I stood on the jump platform that Numbah 2 installed for missions like these. He really is a genius when it comes to things like these. As my spot came up I released my ripcord and I could see Numbah 3's face slowly disappear. I liked it better that way. At least up here I don't have her as a constant reminder of my own problems. I could see the entrance to Father's office building. Knowing him, he has a spot in the basement that is specially designed to survive fire. Well, I'm ready for him. This grenade that I fashioned months ago was designed just for him. It's filled with a flame retardant goo that will cover his entire body. That will certainly make this a fair fight. Funny. There are no guards on the ground.

When I touch down I run for the nearest cover and scan again. I still don't see anyone. It must be a trap or something. I think it over and decide that I had better get inside and complete my mission. This won't be a failure because of me. If it is going to be anyone's fault it will be Nigel's. So I dart into the facility and just as it was outside, it is empty inside. I get worried and decide to make a detour through the ventilation shaft. Hopefully that will keep them surprised.

When I make it to the basement I see Father sitting in a huge throne room chair. The kind you would see in a movie with kings in it. Then I see sitting next to him, the delightful dorks. I decide that a little guile is required to take care of this one and I place a grenade directly over Father and attach a string to the pin. I carefully work my way to the next vent down and pull the pin. It felt like it took the fuse forever to burn out because I swear I was sitting there for nearly an hour. Luckily, it actually did blow and covered both Father and his loser kids. I jumped out of the vent and tore off toward them. They didn't stand a chance against me with Father powerless. They didn't even feel confident enough to try and gloat like most villains usually do. They even tried to call in guards, but they were no match for me when I was in a bad mood. By the time the rest of the KND burst into the room I was sitting in Father's throne watching the family squirm on the floor completely bloody.

It felt great. Relieved a lot of tension. I even got an accommodation for defeating Father single handedly. But I still didn't have what I wanted. I stared at her the whole ride home. I even dreamed about her that night; we didn't do anything but talk in the dream. It was still a great dream though.

The next day, I remember escorting the prisoners to the prison on the moon base. It was funny watching those losers lick their wounds. Besides, it kept me away from the love birds. I was the only one who knew too, so that made it doubly worse. I had no one to talk to. No one could share in my pain or relieve the burden. I couldn't get advice from anyone. I stared out into the black abyss and watched the stars go by; it was comforting to think that there might be someone else going through the same thing somewhere else in the universe. Too bad I can't talk to him.

Then it hit me. I could talk to someone in global command about this. They stay up on the moon base, so they wouldn't be making too much contact with Nigel or Kuki. Plus they are all pretty smart, so they might have some good advice. That was that, I would have a solution to my problem in no time. Or so I thought.

When I finally made it to the moon base I dragged to prisoners to the prison cell. I would occasionally kick the ones that weren't frozen, just for fun. After I threw them in jail, I was invited to meet global command for dinner. The top agent in all of KND wanted to meet me for some dinner. I had never met him, but I'm sure he is ten times as strong as I am. Plus he must be super smart to make it up the ladder that far. The only other person in my unit who has met him is Numbah 1 because he chose him for the post. I walked onto an observation deck that had been set up with a single dining table and two chairs. I was directed to one and took my seat. In walked a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. I was shocked at how beautiful she was. She was no Kuki, but she was still pretty.

She walked toward me and saluted. "It is customary for you to salute your commanding officer back."

I stared at her stunned, "YOU"RE GLOBAL COMMAND! I thought global command was a boy."

She chucled and explained. "It was a few months ago. He turned 13 though, and you know what that means."

"Yeah, so he was decommissioned?"

"Yes, and he went like a former member of global command would be expected to go. With dignity. It was beautiful. I only wish that I can walk to the decommissioning chamber with my head held high and a smile on my face like he did."

"So that means you are the one who has been sending us on all of these offensive missions?"

"Yes, it is part of my strategy. We can never win this war if we keep playing it safe. In fact, to tell you the truth, we were on the verge of losing the war before your victory the other day. With the capture of Father and the Delightful Children, we can now safely say that the adult offensive has taken a great blow. Father was the financial backer for most of the villains that we face on a daily basis; with him out of the picture all of that money is simply tucked away in a bank somewhere and no one can get to it. Of course, no one even thought you would be able to capture him, not to mention his children. I have to say, bravo Numbah 4."

I could feel my cheeks blush and started to stuff my face with food. She chuckled at me again and said, "The description Numbah 1 gave of you was a bit rough, but I have to say I see what he means."

"What did _HE_ say?"

"Well, he said you were probably that best fighter he had ever seen, simply because of you pure brutish nature."

"Well he can go and take his nature and shove it where you…"

"Hey now, that is no way to be talking about your commanding officer."

I thought it over and she was right. I apologized and said, "I did want to talk to you about something, and it is in relation to Numbah 1."

"What is it Wally?"

"Well, yesterday I saw him making out with Numbah 3, and it hit me in a rough spot. You see, I love Numbah 3, and when I saw him do that it made me want to just rip his head off. That was the only reason that I took the mission in the first place, so that I could let off some steam. I don't really have anyone to talk to down there because no one else knows. I was hoping that you would have some advice."

"I'm not sure what to tell you Wally. Since I am in charge here, I can't really have many friends, not to mention friends like that. I can tell you this though, fortune favors the bold and he who hesitates is lost. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I think I get it. You're basically saying that my ship has sailed."

"That isn't true Wally. No one knows what the future holds for any of us. You can't say that you and Kuki will never have another chance together. You will just have to be patient and be happy with what you have."

"I appreciate the advice."

"I know how it feels to be alone Wally, and trust me. It doesn't get any easier. Hey, doesn't Nigel already have a girlfriend?"

That's when I remembered. My jaw hit the floor.


	2. Suffering

Don't own any of these guys, so don't bite my head off.

I am in Love

Chapter 2

Who could have forgotten that stupid idiot? I know Nigel claims that he doesn't have feelings for her, but the way he looks at Lizzie tells me that he is not telling the truth. Well, that means that he is cheating on her. This gives me some interesting options that I have to weigh before I make my move.

"Numbah 4… Numbah 4… NUMBAH 4!"

"Huh? Sorry, I kind of zoned out there."

"It's ok. So, how is the meal? I had the chef prepare some traditional Australian cuisine."

I smiled at the plate before me. It was rare to have some old fashioned Outback food since being moved over here to America. I was impressed that she made note of my country of origin; she wasn't leader of the KND for nothing.

"It is great; whoever cooked this is a genius."

"I looked over your file when I heard that you single-handedly defeated our most vicious enemy. I have to say that I am impressed with some of your records in training camp. In fact you still hold several track records in the arctic base."

"Really? I would have thought someone would have beaten me by now. So which records do I still hold?"

She looked at a file that she pulled out of a sack next to her chair and began listing a few names off. "…the most notable of which, of course, would have to be your record on the torture course. No one has even gotten close to your toleration time. I have to say, I am slightly envious. My time isn't even half of what you made."

I chuckled, "I don't think that the ability to take pain is so great compared to great skills that I lack in the way of intelligence, leadership…" I began to list off several records that I came close to failing when I was in training. I may have held the record for feats of strength, but when it came to mental skills, if it wasn't in relation to combat, I had no ability at all.

"That is nothing to be ashamed of Wally. There need to be good leaders just as much as there need to be good fighters. Imagine what would happen if there were no one to fight under the leaders of all the KND cells. Our battle would be over before it began. You are as important a feature as Nigel ever will be."

She must have noticed that her pep talk didn't really cheer me up and she reached over to put her hand on my shoulder. I smiled at her show of affection; I secretly wished that it was Kuki caressing my body. Oh well, I guess that there is nothing that can be done about that until I get back to Earth. I stood up and gazed out of the massive view port to look upon the surface of the moon. It was barren, covered only with craters. Each crater was separated from the others and all alone. They would remain that way for an eternity; or at least until time granted them another visitation by a hurtling meteor. Who knows how long that would be though? It might as well be forever.

I sat down and concluded my dinner with the head of global command. She was very kind and provided me with a secret access code to a handful of satellites designated for my area. She said that I might find a use for them some day. I don't know what she meant by it, but my instincts told me that I would be finding out very soon.

She recommended that I go and see the prisoners one last time before I left back for sector V. I thought it was a good idea, since I would never be able to make fun of them to their faces again. I put a grin on as I was coming up with some good puns to whip at em. When I arrived at their cells I realized that they would never be unfrozen again. Damn it. What was the point of coming down here and thinking of some good puns if I can't make them feel bad because of it? I glance over at their faces and realize what a horrible punishment this actually is. They all had a look of horror on their faces and I could just imagine being frozen until the day they died feeling that exact same feeling of horror no matter what. It's kind of depressing. It sort of reminds me of my own situation. I am stuck like this until someone else does something that will help me.

Wait a minute! I forgot about Lizzie. I can inform her about what Nigel is doing and she'll make him stop. No, that'll never work. That will only make Nigel pissed off and force him to break up with Lizzie bringing him closer to Kuki. I have to think harder. Suddenly I realize what I am actually doing. It hit me like a ton of bricks slamming right onto my balls. Nigel is a good guy. He'll treat Kuki really well. I should be happy for the both of them. If I try to ruin it for them then I'll just make Kuki sad, and I care about her too much for that to happen. The only way I can ever be with Kuki is to either betray my friends including Kuki, or just be patient and hopeful. Either prospect is not enjoyable. They both seem like being drug behind a car going 5 mph. I'll have to meditate on this and decide what kind of a person I really am, if I am an ass or a real man. Those are my options.

It was time for me to leave and go home. The moon base what not my favorite place to be anyway. It was quiet and cold. The only nice aspect about it was that global command was there and she was very nice. Of course, numbah 86 was also there, and she is a total pain. So I suppose that balances out. Either way, I would rather be on Earth going on a mission. So I headed on my way to the shuttle and took off. When I arrived back home, everyone greeted me and wanted to know what took me so long. I explained how I met global command and that we had dinner together. Nigel started asking questions about what it was that we would have to talk about; as if I would have nothing to say to a high ranking officer. Jerk... I told him it was just chit chat. Things went on as normal from there on out and I went off to my room.

When I arrived, I began to investigate Lizzie in hopes of gathering some proof that she and Nigel were still actually dating. I know that I could get information to Lizzie that Nigel was dating Kuki, but in order to get Kuki to break up with Nigel I would have to let Kuki know that Nigel was two timing. That would be the only way that I could accomplish this mission.

I suddenly stopped. "Is this the way that I want to get Kuki?" I asked myself. I then realized that I couldn't do it this way. Nigel is my friend and it would be traitorous of me to do that to him just so that I could be with Kuki. I said that I would keep my eyes open for anything useful, should Nigel become a huge ass. There is no reason for me to be courteous to him if he doesn't do the same for me.

My thoughts then began to stray to Kuki again. That is what worried me the most. If I couldn't keep from thinking about her, I wouldn't be able to keep my personal promise. My feelings for her grow stronger every second that I don't have her in my arms. I know that I should be happy for her now that she has found someone who can take care of her and keep her happy. I know that I should be happy for her now that she has such a great guy rather than finding some sleaze-ball. I guess there is only one thing that I can do. Work it out.

I then proceed to work out all day until I pass out of exhaustion on the floor. I did this for days on end. I thought I was strong, fast, agile, and skilled before. Now that I have some extra motivation I really was unstoppable. I hardly saw either Nigel or Kuki this way, and that is how I liked it. The only time I saw her was when I was doing squats and she came in to ask if I wanted to play her new rainbow monkey board game. I told her no and she said that I would have to do it next time. She can be totally clueless at times. I hardly saw Nigel at all too. I liked it that way. I only saw him on the bus ride to school. I was happy that way. I didn't have to talk to him and I didn't have to think about him with his hands all over Kuki. All I had to do is lift weights. That's it. It was a dry spell as far as missions went after I caught Father and the Delightfuls. So Nigel didn't have many orders for me, especially with me working out ten times harder then anyone else. He knew that was my forte and he could tell that I had made some sort of breakthrough and was reaching a new plateau. Besides, I'd like to see him try and stop me. NO! Don't think like that Wally. Nigel is your commander and you have to listen to him. Don't try and start something with him.

So that was basically everyday for about four months. Fall had turned into winter and everyone else was getting bored out of their minds. Of course, that meant that Nigel and Kuki snuck off to be alone more often. I don't think that anyone else noticed but me, and that was almost depressing in a way. The only person that I could share my pain with was global command, and she was all the way up at the moon base. I occasionally saw Nigel on dates with Lizzie. It infuriated me, but I chose not to say anything. I only documented as much as possible. I stored all of the information in those handy-dandy satellites that global command offered me to use. I promised myself that if it went on for another month I would have no choice but to step in. I mean come on. What kind of a jackass strings along two women for nearly half a year? It's unacceptable. I had to come up with some sort of game plan that would allow everything to return to normal without causing any dissention in the team. I thought it would be a good idea to enlist some special aid in this one.

Author's Note: At this point I need some feedback. I dumped the last three projects that I have worked on. I like where this is headed, but I need someone to let me know that they are reading here people. I would appreciate and constructive criticism too. I'll be working on the next chapter's outline, but without an audience, I have no reason to continue. I look forward to hearing any comments. Peace.


	3. Schemes

Don't own any of these guys, so don't bite my head off.

Before I begin, I would like to address a few reviews that I have received. First of all, thank you to all of those who have provided constructive criticism. It is always helpful and I always consider it when writing. Thank you. Now for those of you who simply tell me to finish the story, I do not care for those who simply give me orders. I never start writing a story without an intention of finishing it, so I don't need a lecture on writing thank you very much. Sometimes I lose interest in a story; when that occurs I will remove the story from the site and when I regain interest I finish it. I do not appreciate people giving me orders on finishing stories when they only have a single story posted. You know who you are. Those of you who have a plethora of stories posted, I give you my respects. I know how hard that is and I am willing to let you give me crap for waiting a week to post the next chapter, because I have respect for you.

But don't think that because you have read a story and want me to finish mine that you can give me orders. It doesn't work that way. It merely discourages me. If you want me to continue writing, I suggest constructive criticism. That gives me something to think about so that I don't lose interest in the work.

Ok, now that I have vented, on with the show. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last two. It isn't that long, but I try not to write long chapters unless if the mood strikes me.

I am in Love

Chapter 3

So… help. Who would be willing to help me bring this two timer to light, and who would be willing to help me do this with out causing any problems in the team. Nigel basically only has friends and enemies, nothing in between. This is gonna be difficult. Well, I can't trust anyone here at Sector V… so they're all out. I can't trust any adult, any one of them could be an enemy in disguise. I suppose that I could talk global command into helping, and I'm sure that Numbah 86 would be interested in helping two girls who are being taken advantage of.

With those satellites that I can use on my own now, Numbah 1 will never be able to hear or read any of the communications between us. So I have that going for me. I can totally beat him up, so that is always an option. I don't think it is the smart option, but it's still an option. Hey, I just had a burilliant idea. Maybe I could figure out a day that Lizzie is going on a date with Nigel, and then fake a mission and take Numbuh 3 with me to the restaurant that they are eating at. That's genius. Sector V can help even if they don't want too. I'll definitely need Numbuh 86 to help with this one. She'll be the one who gives me the mission. Sorry Nigel, but this is how it is gonna go down.

So, after getting Numbuh 86 working with me, it was only a matter of time before I figure out when Nigel's next date is with Lizzie. This is gonna hurt Kuki, so I had better come up with some sort of explanation for her. Part of me is looking forward to the look that Nigel is going to have on his face when I bust in on him. I wonder if he'll try to burst into tears. Maybe he'll get angry and try to fight me. I would just love for an excuse to beat his face in and watch him squirm on the ground groveling for me to spare those pretty-boy good looks of his. I hope I get a chance to watch him try and explain what he is doing to Kuki and Lizzie. That'll be great.

After a couple of hours of imagining the things that Nigel is going to do, I got to work on hunting down Lizzie's date book. It wasn't that hard to find. It's not like she was a super spy like Nigel. If I had to locate his date book, I would probably have to swim through a pool of piranhas or something. All I had to do with Lizzie was sneak into her room and look on her nightstand. I opened it up and saw that Lizzie was actually a very busy girl. She wrote down everything that she ever does. She even managed to have entries allowing her time to do things like "get dressed". No wonder she hasn't noticed Nigel's extra activities. That is outrageous. I mean, does she really have to be that organized. She doesn't leave any room for spontenaity. Where is the fun in life without it. But I diegress. There is no point in discussing the kind of person Lizzie is. We all know that she stinks.

So I made some notes about times that she says she is going to spend with that fraud Nigel. The best time for the mission looks like it is going to be Friday. She says that she and Nigel are going to have dinner at 8. That's when we'll do it. All I will have to do is tell Fanny and she'll take care of the rest. That two timer will pay for stringing Kuki along.

It's actually funny how things change. Just a few months ago I would have considered Nigel my best friend, now he is my nemesis. My mortal enemy. With that thought running through my mind for several days I waited patiently for the time to come. Friday finally came around and I contacted Numbuh 86 to let her know that everything was ready. She let me know that there was no adult activity predicted so there would hopefully be no need to interrupt my little operation with a mission. I was very nervous as to how everyone else would actually react to this sort of thing. It would be one thing to just get rid of him, but what the others would think is the big problem. "Put that out of your mind 4, come on. What he is doing is wrong… period. If I don't do something then I not only dishonor myself but the entire Kids Next Door organization. You… can… do… this."

After the brief pep talk I was ready and I set the ball in motion. I grabbed the photo utility to attach to my splanker and I headed out to the common area.

Numbuh 5 stared at with a funny look on her face and asked me, "Hey Numbuh 4, why you carryin around that weapon? It's not like we under attack or anything."

I simply told her, "Well, I know that One is going out tonight and I wanted to be prepared for anything."

That seemed to put her suspiscions to rest. Whew… that could have gone a bad way. I saw One sneak out without telling anyone goodbye; I knew that he wouldn't want to risk Kuki finding out that he was on a date. I wonder if she even bothered to ask Nigel if he had broken up with Lizzie. Sometimes her naivety is less cute and more of a nuisance. Oh well, that's what I love about her.

It was currently 8 o'clock. Numbuh 86 would send a mission speck to us in bout 15 minutes. We will arrive at the restaurant at about 8:30, exactly in the middle of their meal. There is no escaping Nigel. I'm sorry old friend… but you earned this one.


	4. Crushed

Don't own any of these guys, so don't bite my head off.

Before I start though, I would like to make a correction of sorts. In my last post, I realize that I may have been a little harsh on those who posted useless information on my review board. If I offended you I am sorry. I didn't mean to come off so strong; it just gets on my nerves when people waste a perfect opportunity to be helpful and only waste space. Ok, so now that I have that taken care of, on with the show.

I am in Love

Chapter 4

And there I was, staring him right in the face. I didn't realize how shocking this would be not only for the others, but for myself as well. I honestly couldn't believe that Numbuh 1, my close and personal friend, the man I looked up to like an older brother would cheat on Lizzie like this.

The restaurant was some kind of British themed place I think. The strange aromas and items sitting on plates caused me to get a feeling that I was out of place. I never felt more unwanted than I did at that moment. I could feel the smell of this particular dish that was in front of Nigel begin to rape my nostrils and demand that I left as my senses gradually realized that this place was not where I needed to be. I longed for my musky room at the tree house and a Vegemite sandwich. I didn't realize it but I slowly began to ease my way as close to the door as I could be. I wanted to leave in the worst way.

We had busted into the restaurant merely seconds ago under the pretense that Numbuh 1 was under attack or something. All the others were with me, and were in the same state of shock, but for different reasons. They were shocked that Numbuh 1 was only on a date. Only Numbuh 3 would understand how shocking this situation really is. So I looked over at the girl who I fawned over for most of my life (even though I didn't really understand the feelings until recently), and I didn't see the look of unadulterated shock that should have been there. I saw the look that a girl would give when staring into her lovers eyes. This confused me beyond imagination. When I was that age I was a little ignorant and I was unable to articulate my thoughts at that time. All I could say was "WWHHAATT!"

Everyone stared at me when I broke out screaming. Numbuhs 2 and 5 all made comments about the mission specs being incorrect and thought that I was talking about that. "No, that ain't what I'm angry about. I'm angry 'cause Numbuh 3 isn't freekin out."

The others looked at me like they thought I was just being regular stupid Wally. They just didn't get it. Not even Numbuhs 3 and 1 understood what I was talking about. I finally just lost it.

"NNNOOOOOO DAMN IT! Numbuh 1 is dating Numbuh 3 and Lizzie at the same time. That is why Numbuh 3 is supposed to be shocked. 'Cause her boyfriend is a two-timing bastard. He took the woman I love because he's selfish and one woman isn't enough for him."

All eyes were on Numbuh 1… he was never good at lying and he started to fidget. I could see that Lizzie was beginning to get angry herself. The entire restaurant had fallen silent to watch the scene unfold, like they were watching a movie on screen. Then the one thing I didn't want to happen did. Lizzie started to talk.

"Nigie… is it true?"

Nigel just stood there, under the scrutiny of everyone present and could only do one thing. "Yes, I am dating her. I'm very sorry to everyone for not telling you immediately, especially you Lizzie."

Numbuh 2 finally found his tongue and began to ask questions as his curious nature took over. "Numbuh 3, did you know that he was still dating Lizzie?"

All eyes finally managed to get off Nigel, I could see that he was relieved, and found their ways over to Kuki. She stood there for a minute and finally spoke up. "Yes, I knew. And I also knew about Wally's little crush. I'm sorry Lizzie, but I have always had a special place in my heart for Nigel. When he told me his feelings, I had no choice but to say yes."

Lizzie started to bawl and scream incoherently, finally she began to throw thing at Nigel. I thought that I would have enjoyed watching Numbuh 1 get his just deserts, but after hearing that Numbuh 3 went out with Nigel despite knowing about Lizzie and my feelings for her, I just couldn't deal with the outside world. Numbuh 5 walked up to me and gave me a hug. I didn't even notice her there at first so I didn't reciprocate the hug. In hindsight, I really feel bed for not doing so. When all of my other friends were busy dealing with Numbuh 1's little soap opera, she was the only one who noticed that I was in real pain. Damn that Numbuh 1.

As soon as my hatred began to become focused on Nigel he stood up and screamed, "ENOUGH!"

It shocked everyone in to silence. "This is no way for an elite team to behave. I am so sorry for not telling anyone about this. And I truly regret going behind everyone's backs. The only thing that I can say is that I am in love. I didn't realize it at first, but I am in love with Kuki. I realized that my attraction to Lizzie was not with Lizzie herself, but just the infatuation with having a relationship of my own, just to myself. It is hard to explain it. The only thing that I can say is that I fell out of love with Lizzie. There is no way for me to justify it, but I truly do love Kuki. She is like a black hole exerting an unstoppable force pulling me toward her. I love the way she can giggle at anything, I love the way that she saunters around the tree house, I love the way she…"

He continued to list all of the things that I loved about Kuki and I realized that she was just a loveable character. I also would have to one day accept the fact that she knew that I loved her but that she could never love me. I just wished that I had figured that out sooner.

I slowly made my way out of the restaurant in the middle of Nigel's little speech and started to make my way home on foot. I don't even think that anyone even noticed my leaving. That even made me more depressed. I felt more and more alone with each step I took. Those two words kept repeating themselves in my head. Each time I heard them they burned deeper and deeper into my soul. "I knew." Those two words just killed me. Haunted me. It was like I was in a dream.. no, not a dream… a nightmare. And the only thing that I could do to keep from jumping in front of oncoming traffic was to take another step. I didn't think about Kuki. I didn't think about Nigel. I didn't even think about where I was going. I only concerned myself about taking my next step.

I found out over the next few days that living like that will get you from one place to another, but you still get nowhere fast. Surprisingly, the weather was fair through my trials except for the last day. It wasn't until then that I realized that I was a total fool. I remember finally looking up to the sky for the first time since leaving my friends behind and seeing the dark clouds enveloping the baby blue sky. Normally I would have hated the sight of rain, but my normal feelings were dwarfed by my anguish over Kuki. I remember feeling the first drop of rain hit me. It felt like being struck by a bolt of lightning. The cool substance rolling over my hot body made a contrast that I will never forget. Slowly the frequency of this contrast became greater and increased in intensity. I watched as a drop hit me and slowly made its way down to the ground. The water eventually looked as if it was pouring from the sky like a faucet. I could even see my reflection in the ground as the water sheeted off of me and ran away from me down the hill that I occupied. I didn't know it at first, but I had a revelation at that point.

Now that I am older I can understand it better, but then I had no idea what I was feeling. When I saw my reflection in the water, I knew the truth. You see, the water reminded me of myself, running from my problems. The reflection just standing there reminded me of Nigel; the water seemed to be running away in fear of it. And then I knew that what Nigel did wasn't as bad as I thought. He loved Kuki like I did. If I were in his position, would I do the same thing. No…I would never do something like that to another person, even if it is Lizzie. But I would at least have the desire to do so. I wouldn't want to hurt my girlfriend's feelings anymore then I would Kuki's. I still hated Nigel, but my pride was now under control so that I could go home. I will always be jealous of Nigel and Kuki, but I can at least get back to work and stop worrying my friends and family.

I picked up my communicator and switched it back on. At first I was afraid to call my friends, but then I noticed that I had several dozen messages on my voice mail. I don't know, but there is something about someone worrying about you that makes you feel good inside. It made me feel wanted again. Someone still loved me. "Hey, Numbuh 2…"

Author's Note: I think that this might be a good spot to end it, but if you want me to continue just let me know. I have a few ideas about where I can take the story. I would just like to say thanks to all of my readers, you guys are the best.


End file.
